Pecaminosa
by Noir petit
Summary: Solo es un juego. Lily Evans detesta a James Potter,...pero eso no significa que no lo desea y quiera entretenerse con el. Pecado extra: Vanidad, dedicado a Sirius Black
1. Lujuria

**Moony, reportandose!:**

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que Lily aprendera por distintas formas como enamorarse de James Potter.

Escuchando: Ninfomaniaca-Caramelo de Cianuro.

* * *

_Es un juego simple, deberías estar conciente. Solo nos estamos dejando llevar por los deseos humanos. Yo te soy irresistible, y yo solo quiero un buen rato…porque dentro de sabanas eres el mejor amante…pero en realidad, te detesto. _

-te estas metiendo con fuego.

-error, tu juegas con el fuego¿no lo crees así, _James_?

El chico besaba su cuello, y ella se mordía su labio. La acorralaba contra la pared, acariciaba cada trozo de piel blanca que ella poseía. De no ser porque en unos minutos una marea de chicos atravesaría los pasillos, se la hubiera tirado ahí mismo. James Potter no podía evitar ser invadido por la _lujuria_ cada vez que la pelirroja contoneaba su cabello y le hacia un guiño después de gritarle a todo pulmón que lo odiaba enfrente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Lo excitaba, le encantaba ser maltratado por Lily Evans, para después que ella lo devorara con cada beso y caricia que le daba.

-ya suéltame-gimió-tengo clase y a diferencia de ti, yo si estudio.

-vieras cuanto me importa-antes de que ella replicara, la beso con salvajismo. Exploro toda la boca de Lily. Lamía sus labios, jugaba con su lengua. Masajeaba sus senos y ella simplemente estaba dejando que James la banqueteara. Porque cuando James Potter estaba de_ lujurioso_, Lily no tenia que hacer ningún estimulante para despertar al león que dormía dentro del chico.

-perderás el control de tu juego, Lily.

-claro que no-protesto ella-yo no estoy enamorada de Potter. Es egocéntrico y pesado…

-y a ti te gusta.

-lo _deseo_, que es otra cosa, Severus-jugueteo con su cabello. Severus la observo disimulando su embobamiento-Potter sabe que esto es solo un pasatiempo para los dos. No creo un día salir corriendo y decirle "te amo".

-Lily, eres tan mala en adivinación como yo lo soy en estudios muggles. Te augurio días de sufrimiento.

-cuando te pones así, eres realmente fastidioso.

Lily tomo sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca. Severus Snape se quedo escribiendo en su pergamino tratando de convencerse de igual forma que Lily lo hacia, que no habría nada mas entre los dos Gryffindor que pura _lujuria_.

Sirius Black lo veía de mala gana. James podía ser un destacable alumno, pero era un verdadero idiota en las cosas del amor. Sirius Black conocía a la perfección el juego que Lily le había impuesto, el prácticamente había creado las reglas. Evans solo era una seguidora mas, no una experta. ¡Y ni hablar de James!

Primera regla: jamás pasaras al amor.

-cree que si las cosas siguen así, Evans caerá a sus pies-farfullo.

-déjalo Padfoot. Muy pronto se dará cuenta que Lily solo lo utiliza-dijo Remus-aunque me tiene sorprendido. No creía que Lily fuera esa clase de chicas.

-tan mustia que se ve.

James estaba volando sobre la escoba con el uniforme de quidditch puesto. Todo el equipo estaba en entrenamiento. Menos Sirius, se había cansado de ver como Lily Evans, con un grupo de amigas, reían suavecito. James en vez de buscar la snitch, buscaba una mancha roja entre las chicas.

Segunda regla: no dejar que otros se enteren.

-me enferman¡ni siquiera lo hacen bien!-se quejo Sirius.

-los que sabemos, lo notamos. El otro día Longbottom me dijo que Lily se la pasó quejando de James en la clase de Transformaciones. Longbottom no cree que algún día Lily acepte una cita con James.

-¡se acabo el entrenamiento!-grito James de golpe.

Todos bajaron de sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia el castillo o el parque. James le dijo a sus amigos que el tomaría un baño para después terminar los deberes. Sirius y Remus volvieron a la sala común a descansar.

Se quito la túnica escarlata y la dejo caer el suelo. Las botas llenas de barro se las quito con brusquedad y los lentes los dejo aun lado. Antes de quitarse el pantalón, abrió el grifo del agua para que empezara a templarse.

Alguien lo empujo hacia el agua.

James iba a protestar por hacerle una broma sin su consentimiento, pero unos gruesos labios rojos atraparon los suyos.

Lily estaba descontrolada. Desabotonaba el pantalón de James y besaba su cuello con necesidad. Mordía y chupeteaba. James solo acariciaba los muslos debajo de la empapada falda, y sentía sobre su pecho desnudo, los senos cubiertos por la tela que estaba mojada.

Lily abrió el grifo de agua fría.

La acorralo contra la pared. Le desabotono la blusa y la observo unos segundos. Lily relamió sus labios incitándolo.

-¿a que juegas, Lily?-pregunto mientras besaba su vientre y Lily se retorcía en la pared.

-a amarte.

Sonrio cínica. James también lo hizo, pero por sus adentros, su _lujuria_ si era amor y las palabras venenos de Evans lo martillaban.

* * *

Finalizado: 17 de septiembre del 2007; 2:58pm.

Escuchando: Lost Heaven-L'arc en ciel.

Esperen el proximo pecado!


	2. Avaricia

**Moony, reportándose!:**

Avaricia/Codicia. Es así como yo veo este pecado…aunque se podrían confundir un poco en algunas líneas con la Envidia/Celos. Pero cuando toque ese pecado, verán la diferencia.

* * *

**Avaricia.**

_Cada pedazo de tu piel. Cada mirada al vació, cada bufido que das de aburrida. Los quiero. Quiero que me pertenezcan. No te quiero compartir con nadie más…tu deberías ser mía. _

Cabello fuego; esmeraldas brillantes; piel blanca. Lily Evans era el objeto de miradas de la mitad del alumnado masculino de Hogwarts. La devoraban con la vista y le silbaban al pasar.

_Idiotas…_

Lily se sabía que era bonita y que no muchas en Hogwarts contaban con sus atributos, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ella no quería ser como la manzana de la _discordia_ entre chicos. Los ignoraba. Muy pocos merecían la pena para pensar en esa forma.

Las chicas sabían de la suerte con la que contaba Evans. Las mujeres son contradictorias en sus palabras.

A espaldas decían que Lily era una pesada por no hacerle caso a los piropos que aventaban los chicos. Pero si Lily les hiciera caso, la tacharían de zorra. Lily sabía lo que las chicas pensaban de ella, pero no le importaba, muchas eran estupidas.

-¿te crees la gran cosa?-una Slytherin pregunto-es una suerte que los de mi casa no se rebajen a tanto.

-es una suerte…pero para mi-dijo sin ofenderse.

-quisieras, he visto como le coqueteas a Lucius. ¡Y el es mió!-le grito y saco su varita-Lucius no se rebajaría por una sangre-sucia. Yo no comparto con nadie, y el es…

-el no es tu novio-sonrio-estas siendo demasiado _codiciosa, _Black. Quieres conseguir algo que ni siquiera aun es tuyo…

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Narcissa Black era tan perfeccionista en todas sus cosas a un punto que lograba desesperar a Lily. Todo lo que quería lo debía tener y no le importaba con que fines debía conseguirlos. Siempre y cuando terminara en sus manos siendo completamente _suyo_.

Bufo molesta.

_Estupida Black_. Lily jamás se fijaría es un tipo como el. Narcissa estaba perdiendo la razón por el _codiciado_ Slytherin. Rió un poco. Narcissa solo estaba tremendamente encaprichada.

Pero compartía ese sentimiento. Ella también _codiciaba_ al chico Gryffindor.

James Potter estaba en la biblioteca acompañando a Remus a terminar un trabajo por equipo. Remus estaba leyendo de un grueso libro y le dictaba cosas a James para que las apuntara. Potter hacia caso, pero no ponía atención a lo que su amigo le decía.

-¿en que piensas, Prongs?-dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

-en Evans-soltó y uso un tono de que era obvio lo que pasaba en su mente.

-¿en como le harás para quitarle a todos los ojos para que no la puedan seguir viendo?

-exacto, Moony-sonrio travieso-no me gusta que vean _mis _cosas.

-¿no crees que estas siendo demasiado _avaricioso_ en ese tema?-dijo y lo volteo a ver- quiero decir, Lily no es tu novia…

-como si lo fuera.

-no es tuya, eso te lo dejo bien claro desde el principio.

-bien no es mía-dijo algo molesto-pero lo será, porque así lo quiero yo.

-tu amor suena a obsesión.

-pero no lo es.

Remus dejo aun lado el tema y volvió a dictarle lo que venia en el libro. James siguió escribiendo.

-James, prometiste salir conmigo en esta salida Hogsmeade-una chica tomaba la mano de James.

-que pena, Madison, pero James vendrá conmigo.

-chicas, tranquilas-suplico James riendo.

Lily estaba observando la escena bastante molesta.

Ninguna de esas chicas eran lo bastante buenas para James Potter. Ellas eran unas niñas tontas, fáciles y simples que se conformaban con una cara bonita…o un jugador popular.

Rubí, zafiro y ámbar. Todos los uniformes de Hogwarts estaban ahí alrededor de James (y también de los otros dos merodeadores, pero Lily no se concentraba en ellos). Estaba siendo _codiciado_ por todas.

James la volteo a ver de reojo y le lanzo un guiño. Lily sonrio un tanto molesta. La estaba retando.

Lily podía tenerlo en cualquier momento que quisiera. James podría levantarse de ahí con solo que Lily dijera una de esas palabritas dulces.

_Jamsie. Bebito. Corazón…_

Pero si ella se comportara así, James la dejaría de ver y ella no podría tenerlo rendido. No iba a perder contra un montón de niñas simplonas sin buenos recursos.

Además, James es masoquista.

-estas en tu ambiente¿no, Potter?-la mirada de Lily era la misma que siempre mostraba ante los demás. Fastidio y odio.

-tu también podrías estar en este ambiente, Evans-James se levanto y se acerco a la chica con esa sonrisa que la desesperaba.

-quisieras que fuera como ellas-dijo molesta.

-¡hey, Evans!-grito una-que no te guste James no es motivo para que nos insultes.

-no las insulte-dijo-solo que no soy como ustedes que les gustan los arrogantes, pesados y creídos.

La vieron de mala gana. Algunas se marcharon del salón porque ya sabían que cuando Lily Evans estaba enfrente de Potter, todas las demás dejaban de existir.

-James, déjala. Mejor vente con nosotras.

-no se preocupen, que yo ya me voy.

Lily dio la vuelta y salio del aula. James pudo inhalar el olor a cereza que Lily estaba usando.

-Prongs-canturreo Sirius para que fuera.

-¡Evans, que aun no termino!

Sirius se palmeo la frente. James caí ante cada gesto que Lily hacia.

Acorralada en el piso. Se retorcía cuando sentía la mano de James dentro de ella, pero no podía gritar porque su boca era capturada por la de el. Sus piernas presionaban las caderas James.

Dio un pequeño grito que se obligo a ahogar cuando James mordió su cuello.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Lily?-pregunto James desabrochando la blusa.

-porque me gusta saber que me prefieres a mi.

-estas siendo _avariciosa_ por mi. Que niña tan dulce-dijo y mordió el labio de ella haciéndola sangrar un poco.

-simplemente-se lamió el labio-me gusta tener control sobre lo que hago y tengo.

-admítelo. Soy tan codiciado por tu persona como yo a la tuya. Somos complementarios.

-¿así?-Lily quito el cinturón del pantalón de James y empezó a bajar el cierre-compleméntame entonces.

Beso los labios de James y busco su lengua.

_Beber de ti hasta que seas adictiva. Tenerte por completo. Podría llegar a matarte solo porque te quedaras conmigo…no hay limites para lo que siento por ti._

* * *

_**Escuchando**_: You look so fine-Garbage. 

**Gracias a:**

-Mariale-26, Amira Granger Black, Jana Evans, Karin Mathews, saralapp, ishidamon y mimig2.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Y a los que leyeron también les agradezco.

Vamos, aunque sea para decirme que no les gusto dejen sus reviews!

Bye-bye.


	3. Gula

**Moony, reportándose!:**

Hm, hay algo extraño en este capitulo. Me agrada como me quedo...pero creo que en algunos pedasos en vez de Gula

parece Envidia/Celos...sospecho que tengo algun trauma con este pecado. Tambien creo que quedo mas agresivo de lo que podria haber sido (considerando que de los otros dos, este es mas calmado...imaginen la sobredosis de azucar que les hubiera dado..iack!) En fin, lo importante es que me gusta como quedo y sobre todo, que les guste a ustedes.

A leer!

* * *

**Gula.**

_Muerdes tus labios, necesito probarlos. Tu fragancia envuelve todo tu entorno y quedas impregnada en el más reducido rincón. ¿Aun te preguntas porque siempre te devoro con la mirada?_

No hace nada en especial. Ella toma asiento entre sus amigas y saluda amistosa a Alice. Sirve sus alimentos y tomo jugo de calabaza. Lily Evans tiene todo un ritual para la comida.

Una gota corre por los labios rojos.

James quiere ser esa gota.

Es que simplemente, no puede despegar la vista de Lily, y lo peor del caso es que, ella hace cada movimiento con toda la intención de que Potter la vea y la _coma_ con la vista.

James sonríe divertido. Sabia que Lily le odiaba y no soportaba su arrogancia y la facilidad con que veía todo a su alrededor. Pero ahora, Lily pedía_ más _y _más_ atención de James. Estaba fascinado con lo_ ansiosa_ que Evans llegaba a ser.

-Lily, Potter no te quita la mirada den encima-comento Alice en un susurro.

Lily por sus adentros sonreía mientras limpiaba sus labios por la salsa de tomate.

-lo se, me tiene harta-mintió y Alice se lo creyó.

A la pelirroja le gustaba _llenar_ por completos los bajos instintos de Potter.

-¿ya estas _satisfecha_, Lily?

Lily paro en seco. Severus Snape estaba prácticamente escondido entre las sombras que dejaban las escaleras. Se le veía como siempre. El aspecto turbado y altanero que hacia que Lily confiara en el ciegamente.

-hola, Sevs. ¿Cómo han andado las cosas?-dijo divertida.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco al notar el tono juguetón.

-terminaras asqueándote más por pasar tanto tiempo con Potter.

-¿lo dices enserio? Yo no paso tanto tiempo con Potter. Solo lo provoco y después…pues, si ando un poco _golosa_, lo disfruto-enseño su lengua en burla.

-te creía mas lista Lily, veo que me equivoque-el semblante de Lily cambio. Ahora veía ofendida a Snape-las cosas siempre te han salido a como deseas, pero esta vez se te irán de las manos. Potter terminara odiándote.

-¿y eso que me importa? No estoy con el por amor.

-mentira-dijo fríamente-tu estas con el porque te ama. Tu estas jugando con sus sentimientos…disfrutas sentir como Potter te lo demuestra. Si no acabas rápido con este insípido juego…

-basta, Severus-le corto el rollo-no puedo seguir perdiendo así mi tiempo. Nos vemos después.

Lily se marcho con andar enojado.

Severus Snape odia a Potter como a nadie en el mundo. El estaría en primera fila si una turba furiosa decidiera ejecutarlo. Estaría pegado en la puerta el día en que Dumbledore dijera que Potter (y porque no, también Lupin y Black) estaban expulsados. Adoraba que Lily Evans le odiara, le fascinaba que ella fuera la persona que mas le hacia sufrir.

Pero las cosas estaban cambiando con la Gryffindor.

Snape maldijo y pateo la pared. Si las cosas seguían con ese ritmo…Lily Evans terminaría viendo a James Potter como algo más que una _golosina_. Snape ahogo un grito de frustración por no poder evitar la realidad.

-¿disfrutaste, Padfoot?-dijo James con tono divertido.

Sirius acababa de entrar al cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-siempre lo hago-se quito la túnica y la aventó a la cama-hay quienes con el tiempo mejoran.

-¿eso quiere decir que ya te acabaste a todas y ahora va por la segunda vuelta?-Remus despego por un momento la vista de su libro.

-solo las elegidas, Moony…las especiales-le guiño un ojo. Remus se estremeció y le mando una mirada de reproche. James solo rió-te hace falta un poquito, Moony…

-así estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-dijo y volvió a leer.

James veía con diversión la cara apenada y de Remus. El era el más calmado y nada _hambriento _de chicas de los cuatro (Peter era aun más pervertido que Sirius,…pero no tenía con quien _banquetear_).

-acabo de ver a Evans-hablo Sirius. James hizo un sonido para que prosiguiera hablando-estaba con Ventury en la biblioteca. Parece que Evans terminara pronto su juego.

James se levanto de golpe de su cama. Observo con algo parecido a furia a Sirius. Remus dejo su libro y observo como esas simples palabras habían sacado de su tranquilidad a James.

"_-¿solo es un juego, Lily?"_

"_-James solo se me _antoja_. Es inmaduro e imbecil. Esta la única relación que podría sacar de mi…no soporto su arrogancia. El ve solo un dulcero, y quiere tomar todos y disfrutarlos. Pero yo soy el caramelo de cianuro que no puede saborear por completo…y por eso lo desea más. Y el es del mismo sabor...nos matamos a ambos, por eso, no podemos estar juntos"_

Remus no podía estar mas de acuerdo con eso…pero sabia a la perfección que el paladar de James ya solo quería un tipo de caramelo.

-¿Qué hacías con Ventury?

Lily le volteo a ver. El rostro de James estaba distorsionado en furia, tanto que por un momento le dio miedo.

-¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones de mis actos?-contesto indignada-no somos nada, así que no te entrometas.

Se enojo aun más. Esa chica solo lo estaba agarrando de _postre_, y lo peor es que…el había accedido desde el principio.

No se quedaría igual.

Tumbo a Lily sobre el pasto y la beso sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Sus manos presionaban las de ella para que no pudiera empujarlo, porque eso es lo que estuvo apunto de hacer la pelirroja al sentirlo tan violento.

Mordió su cuello, y Lily juro que al otro día se le vería un moretón y la marca de los dientes de Potter.

No era un león dormido. No tampoco alguien que la deseara.

Era alguien que simplemente se la iba a tirar porque traia _gula_ de sexo. Se resigno a que ese día James no le mostrara ningún tipo de terminar ni pasión. Metió su lengua en la boca de James y acaricio la de este.

James la soltó y rompió el beso de forma brusca. Los ojos avellana veían fijamente a los esmeralda. Había reproche.

-¿por quien me tomas, Evans?-pregunto seco. Lily no le respondió-si tu no tienes ganas no te obligare a nada.

Se levanto y acomodo su uniforme. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Alice encontró a Lily en los jardines y le dijo que fueran a cenar juntas. Lily se negó y dijo que iría al cuarto a dormir. Se le había quitado el _apetito_.

"_**Estupido Potter"**_

* * *

**Escuchando**: Not big-Lily Allen. 

De acuerdo...lo ultimo me quedo muy de rima. Creo que tambien tiene toques de Ira...espero poder hacer que se vean diferentes los capitulos de esos pecados.

Si les gusto dejen su review...y si no, tambien¡haganme saber en que debo mejorar!

See you!


	4. Orgullo

Moony, reportandose:

No me gusto como me quedo el capitulo. No parece que represento el orgullo…me suena mucho al capitulo de Avaricia,…pero menos posesivo. En fin, espero que ustedes si los disfruten.

**Escuchando**: Lovefool-The Cardigans.

* * *

Orgullo.

_Aun cuando te hayas vuelto un poco alcanzable no rogare por ti. ¿Quién te necesita? Yo no._

_Enserio, no lo hago._

_¡Rayos!_

Arrojaba piedras al lago y era señal de que estaba de mal humor. James Potter, que siempre estaba alrededor de sus tres inseparables amigos, ahora estaba solo.

Porque el quería estarlo. ¿Cómo podía ver a la cara a sus amigos? Ellos fueron mas listos que el y sabían desde el principio que las cosas terminarían así.

James estaba herido de su _orgullo_.

-No te he visto pelear con Potter.

-No ha hecho estupideces-reprocho Lily-además, no es como si fuera ley de todos los días hablarle-revolvió su caldero.

Alice suspiro con pesadez. Lily habia estado de muy mal humor en toda la semana y no habia querido hablar de eso. Pero ella sabía más o menos el porque de ese estado: Potter. Se podía ver en ese gesto que hacia. Pero sobre todo, cuando el chico entraba a cualquier salón y ella lo veia.

Era más que una pelea por defender a Snape. Mas que por volver a presumir por otra de sus brillantes bromas. Era algo mas fuerte que la princesa _soberbia_ de Lily Evans podría soportar.

-¡Prongs, por favor no lo agites tanto!-regaño Remus.

-Oh, perdón, Moony-se llevo las manos a la nuca.

Sirius meneo la cabeza con desaprobación. Ese no era su amigo. Volteo de reojo a buscar a la pelirroja de Gryffindor. Ella era la culpable. ¡Quería devuelta al líder merodeador!

Lily sostenía la mirada de Sirius Black. No bajaría la vista ni la haría sentir menos. Habia puntos débiles por los cuales atacar a los merodeadores.

-Drake-una voz dulce, seductora…falsa.

Se movió sobre su propio lugar, sentándose en sus piernas para poder ver al chico que tenia detrás.

-No entiendo bien esta parte¿me ayudas?

-eh… ¡claro, Lils!-dijo con prisa.

Sirius le vio con enfado.

James veia como Lily trataba de molestarle. Pero no lo permitiría. No dejaría que una simple chica le hiciera sentir menos.

El era un Potter. ¡Un Gryffindor! Primero hace que su poción explote a que lo vean pisoteado.

-¡Prongs, acabas de romper el cucharón!-dijo Remus al borde de la histeria.

-Oh, perdón, Moony-volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Lils, solo debes cortar en tiras la serpiente arbórea africana-Drake se veia contento explicándole a Lily.

-Gracias, eres tan amable-le sonrio.

Remus le quito rápidamente a James el contenedor el de polvo de cuerno de bicornio antes de que volviera a disculparse por haber rota otra cosa.

-te estas rebajando.

-eso no es cierto.

Los únicos que habían llegado temprano al salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras eran Lily Evans junto con Severus Snape. El cual, hizo lo primero que habia estado haciendo durante semanas (y por lo cual Lily lo habia tratado de ignorar).

-¿entonces ya perdiste talento en pociones?-dijo con burla Snape.

-¿Qué si no entendía?-Lily estaba enojada.

-Por favor, Lily-dijo rodando los ojos-tú puedes hacer cualquier poción sin que un profesor te diga como hacerla.

-Ya fue suficiente, Severus-dijo Lily levantando su dedo índice a la altura del rostro de Snape-Por mas amigo que seas mío no te permitiré que te metas en mis asuntos.

Los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón. Alice se le acerco a Lily en cuanto la vio al lado de Snape y por lo que parecía, estaban enfrascados en una discusión. Lily lanzo la última mirada de advertencia hacia Severus y se fue a sentar con su amiga a la mitad del salón donde los Gryffindors se alejaban de los Slytherins.

-¿Ves como no es difícil?-hablo un chico sobre el hombre de Snape-Estar con una _sangre-sucia_ te hace perder prestigio.

Snape sonrio mordazmente, pero con falsedad sin duda alguna. El chico le palmeo la espalda.

Su _orgullo_ Slytherin no le permitía que todos se enteraran que en realidad cultivaba una amistad con Lily Evans. Una amistad que trascendía más…

-¿Morado, Lily?-musito Alice-¿desde cuando?

-Desde que quiero reflejar lo que realmente quiero-se cepillo el cabello.

Se acomodo la túnica morada ceñida a cada curva de su cuerpo. Alice la vio y supo porque la mitad de Hogwarts babeaba por su amiga, en verdad era preciosa.

Lily sonrio al espejo con algo de coraje.

_-James, quiero estar a solas contigo-susurro una Hufflepuff._

_-¿tanto me deseas?-la tomo de la cintura. La chica rozo los labios con los de James._

Lily pudo escucharlos escondidos tras el pasillo. El mismo que ella compartía con Potter en días pasados.

-¿Lily, estas bien?

-si…perfectamente.

¿Acaso creía Potter que con eso ya la haría sentir mal?

-¿acaso planeas hacerla sentir como tu?-regaño Remus.

-¿Qué tendría de malo?-dijo James con falsa inocencia-Solo quiero que sienta aunque sea algo de lo que yo siento.

-A Lily eso no le molestara. Para ti es un engaño, para ella es solo otra chica con la que te diviertes al igual que…-Remus se cayo.

-¿lo ves?-sonrio divertido-la princesa _soberbia_ de Gryffindor no aceptaría que la traten como a otra muñequita para jugar. Eso es algo contra lo que ni siquiera Evans podría ignorar.

¿Cuándo fue el punto en cual James Potter le tomo rencor a Lily Evans?

No habia duda. Cuando se trata de recuperar el orgullo destrozado y quitar la humillación que se carga…la gente se vuelve posesiva de su persona...

…y olvida que se ama a esa persona como a nadie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo James por lo bajo.

Lily estaba recarga contra la pared jugueteando con uno de sus mechones. Sonreía divertida y complacida. James arqueo una ceja y la vio de forma sospechosa.

-Hace rato paso una niña de Hufflepuff. La hubieras visto, se puso tan nerviosa que solo me dijo que aquí iba a esperarte.

James le veia con los ojos en plato.

-Le dije que estarías esta tarde con otra chica de mi casa, muy ocupado. La pobrecita creo que se fue llorando-hizo un puchero-Espero no te moleste.

James acarralo a Lily. Pero ella en ningún momento se sorprendió. Solo clavo su vista en las puntas de sus cabellos y las veia como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Evans?-dijo enojado-¿Con que derecho alejas a las chicas de mi? Hasta donde yo se, tu y yo no somos nada.

-Por favor, Potter-rojo los ojos-Como si en verdad quisieras tirarte a cualquiera. Tú sabes que eso ni Black ni Remus te lo creen. Tú no deseas a cualquiera. Tú solo quieres de mí.

-¿Te sientes muy segura?-Su aliento estaba sobre los labios rosados de Lily-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que sabias que yo venia en el pasillo en el momento que quedaste con esa niña-sonó retadora.

La capa estaba por un lado. La corbata desarreglada estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de James. La túnica morada colgaba de las caderas. Los pechos de Lily estaban pegados al pecho de James.

Un grito de dolor cuando el entro en su cuerpo.

James la tenia cargando por las piernas, con su blanca espalda pegada contra la pared. Las uñas de Lily intentaban rasgar por completo la pared y en momentos, la espalda desnudo de Potter.

Un beso desenfrenado indicaba cuando James se volvería más salvaje con su cuerpo.

¿Quién fue el que busco primero?

Uno contestaría que fue el otro. Ambos eran _orgullosos_ para decir personalmente que habían cedido ante la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Escuchando**: Asunto sexual-Caramelo de cianuro. 

El color morado, el espejo y la mujer, son algunas representaciones del orgullo. Por eso están implementados en la historia. Curiosamente, también los leones son representantes del orgullo. Muy de acuerdo al capitulo¿no?

Gracias por leer…y no se olviden de los reviews.

_Ki**S**s**&**Muff**I**ns!_


	5. Envidia

**Moony, reportandose:**

Con poderes sobre humano, pero estoy actualizando. Todo porque he visto mucho apoyo en sus reviews. Me motivan muchos niñas, creanme que solo por eso estoy aqui.

Se acerco el final, una lastima...pero quiero su opinion. Que prefieren:¿ **Ira **o **Vanidad?**. Aun no me decido por cual poner para proximo capitulo. Solo tengo asegurado que Pereza sera el ultimo.

Disfruten el fic!

* * *

**Envidia/Celos.**

_Tenerte siempre a mi lado. No compartirte ni con el aire. ¿Por qué no puedes pertenecerme por completo?_

Alzo la vista de su libro. Ojos esmeraldas tenían duelo con los mercurio. Los chocolate se preocupaban.

Rodó los ojos y acomodo un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que dejes a James-pausadamente, Sirius le repitió lo de hace un rato-ya hemos tenido suficiente con este estupido jueguito, Evans. Solo te estas aprovechando.

-¿Qué pasa, Black?-se burlo-¿acaso tienes _celos_ de que Potter ya no solo piense en ti?

-¡No seas…!

-¡Sirius, contrólate!-hablo Remus-Lily, yo también te lo pido. Esto se esta volviendo dañino para ustedes. Están cambiando. Eres la única que puede acabar con esto…James jamás lo haría.

Lily se levanto y acomodo su uniforme. Tomo el libro y volteo fugazmente a Sirius, el cual en ningún momento e dejo de ver.

-No planeo que Potter se aleje de ustedes. Así que no se preocupen.

Se fue hacia su dormitorio subiendo con toda tranquilidad las escaleras.

Remus resoplo; Lily no entendía lo que en verdad le trataba de decir. Sirius simplemente pateo una almohada.

-Estupido Potter.

Snape veia la lista de promedios de Pociones. Lily Evans y James potter en primer lugar. Y el, Severus Snape, en segundo lugar.

_Como siempre._

Todo lo tenía Potter. Reconocimiento, suerte, seguidores que también eran sus amigos y sangre limpia. Y tenía lo que mas quería, a Lily Evans.

Sus miradas, sus insultos. Sus besos y su piel. Todo ella lo tenía. Estaba más que _celoso_. Era un tipo de obsesión.

-felicidades, Lily-dijo Snape en cuento la chica se le acerco con esa sonrisa limpia y amistosa que hace mucho no mostraba.

-genial-dijo con fastidio-de nuevo comparto lugar con Potter-replico y volvió su mirada.

Envidiaba que siempre lo notara mas a el. Siempre seria así. Y seria peor…

-¡Frank, no hagas eso!

-¿Qué?-dijo divertido-¿esto?-besaba su cuello.

Lily enserio trataba de ignorar a Alice y Frank. Llevaban rato con sus muestras de cariño, las risitas y los insoportables motes cariñosos.

¿Qué no era mejor hacer todo de una vez y no perder el tiempo?

_-Hay veces que solo quiero que _envidien_ que Frank es mió._

Tener a alguien cerca que te demuestre que te ama. Alguien que provoque la _envidia_ por ser amada y deseada. Sonaba bastante tentador.

Frank besaba los labios de Alice. Suave, tierno, como si los fuera a romper. Ò como si fuera el último beso.

Como James la besaba después de derrochar toda pasión. El estomago de Lily se sintió extraño.

Alice cumplía su prometido con Lily. Estaba _celosa_ de no poder demostrar que alguien la quería.

-Hola, Lily.

Remus venia bajando y se puso un poco rojo cuando vio a Alice y Frank en el fofa y bastante entretenidos. Lily se rió un poco. Remus era tan tímido en esas cosas en algunas ocasiones.

Antes de que el chico fuera a sentarse donde estaba Lily, un cuerpo lo intercepto y casi lo tira al suelo. Sirius Black, vestido con su túnica de quidditch, estaba como histérico.

-¡Pafdfoot!-se quejo-¿Qué jodidos te sucede?

-¡Prongs se cayo de la escoba en el entrenamiento!-dijo Sirius-¡fue desde muy alto!

-¿Y como esta?-dijo preocupado-Sirius, dime que lo llevaste a la enfermería.

-¡Claro que lo lleve!-dijo ofendido-Wormtail se quedo con el. Al parecer se rompió un brazo y se torció el tobillo. Pero no despierta. ¡Que esperas, Moony!-dijo impaciente-¡vamos!

Los merodeadores abandonaron la sala común tras la mirada de todos. Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar sobre el accidente del jugador estrella de Quidditch.

Lily se quedo más pálida de normal y con los ojos abiertos en par. Estaba asustada. Por Potter.

El mundo de Lily Evans estaba de cabeza. ¿Desde cuando le importa lo que le pase al arrogante e insoportable Potter?

-¿Cómo esta Potter, Lupin?-pregunto Frank.

-Oh, mala hierba nunca muere-dijo Remus sonriendo- saldrá de la enfermería en dos días. No fue muy grave, pero estará en observación.

-¿pero como fue que se cayo?-pregunto Alice-Potter es excelente jugando y nunca le habia pasado nada.

-Bueno, Sirius jura que fue un hechizo de alguien. Dijo que vio claramente a alguien apuntar a la escoba de James…pero no vio quien era.

-Pobre Potter, tenerlo en cama ese tiempo-Frank se lamento.

-¿Lily, a donde vas?-hablo Alice.

La pelirroja estaba ya en agujero para salir. Llevaba un libro en su mano y en la otra su varita.

-a un lugar donde no haya tanto escándalo.

Dijo y se perdió de la vista de todos.

-hoy esta mas rara de lo normal-dijo Alice acomodándose en el regazo de Frank.

La mente de Lily no podía nada mas escuchar por encima como estaba James. Ella necesitaba comprobar por sus propios ojos que el se encontrara bien.

Le preocupaba. Y al mismo tiempo le mortificaba que le invadiera esa angustia por el.

-James, debes mejorarte.

-Hogsmeade no será lo mismo sin ti mañana.

Eran voces de chicas saliendo de la enfermería. Lily se acerco más y se asomo por la puerta.

James estaba rodeado por dos chicas de Gryffindor. Una acariciaba sus cabellos, y la otra le daba pudín con una cuchara.

Su estomago empezó a arder. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió preocuparse por alguien que ni se acordaba que existía?

_Maldito, Mil veces maldito_. Estaba siendo consentido por unas ofrecidas. ¿Cuál estaba enfermo? Convenenciero y pesado.

-¿No creen que deberían dejar a Potter?-hablo Lily entrando al salón con aire de superioridad.

-Evans, no seas pesada-dijo una-solo estamos cuidándolo.

-Pues como sigan con esos cuidados les bajare puntos-dijo y mostró aun más su insignia de prefecta de Gryffindor-vayan a la sala común. Ya.

Se fueron murmurando y echando pestes de Evans. James no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué paso, señorita prefecta?-dijo burlón-Fuiste dura.

-Se que te encantaría que se quedaran a zorrear mas contigo, pero yo no lo permitiré.

-solo estaban siendo amables.

-Por favor, Potter, eso ni tú te la crees.

James observo el semblante de Lily. Ese era un rostro que jamás habia examinado, porque nunca habia aparecido. Era una nueva mueca dibujada en las facciones de Lily.

-¿me extrañaste y por eso viniste a verme, Evans?-dijo seductivo- lo siento, pero hoy no puedo hacerte nada…

Lily rodó los ojos. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era el menor contacto con James Potter.

-Estas _celosa_-sentencio James. Lily volteo desmesuradamente y con los ojos en plato-no soportaste verlas encima de mí.

-¡suficiente!-grito Lily-No te las quieras dar de importante. Solo vine a evitar que se metieran con mis cosas. Pasa buena noche. Idiota.

James se quedo riendo en cuanto Lily desapareció tras azotar la puerta. Ella estaba completamente celosa. Y eso era un gran paso.

Idiota, idiota.

Lily no podía estar celosa. No podía tener envidia de esas chicas que podían acercarse y acariciar a James.

"_Hay veces que solo quiero que _envidien_ que Frank es mió"_

Apretó sus puños con coraje.

¿Acaso ella quería lo mismo con Potter?

* * *

No me salio tan pecaminoso...jum, pero espero que si les haya gustado. 

Reviews plz, y contestenme la pregunta¿**Ira **o **Vanidad**?

Nota: Se les invita a jugar roll en Imperio Hogwarts. Puedes ser un merodeador, un mortifago. Quedan libres los pustos de Prefecto de Revanclaw y Hufflepuff. Entren y diviertanse http :// imperiohogwarts. foros. ws/ (borren los espacios.En caso de que no aparezca la direccion vayan a mi profile)

Escuchando: Rose-Black Stone. Soundtrack de Nana.

_Mu**FF**iNs**&**Ki**S**s._


	6. Ira

**Moony, reportándose:**

Con mucho tiempo de atraso, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Gano Ira XD. No puedo hacer que termine con Vanidad y quitar Pereza. Ya tengo planeado como hacer eso.

Para los que leyeron el libro 7, podrian darse cuenta de que he modificado un poco cierta parte…pero igual queda algo parecido. Si no…yo me entiendo.

Disfrutenlo!

**The only difference- Panic! At the disco**

**

* * *

**

**Ira**

_¡Y si alguien te toca…le mato!_

Hogsmeade estaba un tanto calido, pero ella aun así llevaba un gorro cubriendo sus cabellos rojos, que en ese momento iban muy de acuerdo con su estado de humor.

Estaba _furiosa_.

Sabia que era una mala idea ir a Hogsmeade con todos lo del colegio (incluso era mala idea levantarse de la cama) pero es que le insistieron tanto que habia terminado por _fastidiarse_ y empezar a arreglarse.

Lo único que Lily Evans quería ese día era quedarse tumbada sola frente a la chimenea de su sala común, pero sobre todo…no quería ver la cara del insufrible James Potter.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo, Jamsie!

-¡Pero si no es la gran cosa!

Rodeado de chicas. El en medio riendo de oreja a oreja, divirtiéndolas. Disfrutando de la compañía de un montón de mocosas tontas que querían llamar la atención del líder de los Merodeadores.

Los vasos temblaron. Alice se asusto y regaño a Lily por golpear la mesa. Ella se disculpo sin ser sincera. Tenia ganas de agarrar su vaso con cerveza de mantequilla y aventarlo en la cara a las patetitas admiradoras de Potter.

-Admítelo, Evans…estas realmente _enojada_.

Lily volteo sobre su lugar y encontro a una de las personas que menos quería toparse. La brillante y arrogante sonrisa de Black no era algo que la relajara en lo más mínimo.

El verde de sus ojos se volvió una llamarada. Quería incinerarlo vivo.

-Piérdete, Black-dijo totalmente fría.

-¡que humor, linda!-se rió. En un movimiento que ella no espero, ya tenia a Sirius enfrente de ella, en el lugar que Alice habia desocupado para ir al baño.

-¿Acaso planeas arruinar mi tarde?-dijo con los dientes rechinando.

-Solo vengo a ver el espectáculo-tomo un trago de la cerveza de mantequilla que el llevaba. Lily arqueo una ceja-Tu rostro desfigurado de _ira_ porque James esta con esas chicas que lo consienten y tratan mejor que tu.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-alzo la voz pero sin gritar-No me _molesta_ para nada lo que Potter este haciendo. Ahora, si me hicieras el favor de largarte…

-Que mentirosa resultaste-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Pero que te crees?-dijo ofendida-Para tu información…

-Te lo advertí-le corto el rollo. El rostro de Sirius Black estaba serio-Nunca siguieron bien las reglas del juego…ahora estas pagando las consecuencias. Tu y tu "odio a Potter pero me lo tiro por que ando de antojo" nunca han sido reales…fueron una vil excusa que inventaste. Este es tu premio.

-¡Basta, basta!-se tapo las orejas con sus manos y escondiendo su rostro tras los cabellos rojos-¡déjate de tonterías y lárgate!-levanto la vista-Tu no eres nadie para venir a decirme estas cosas… y nunca utilice nada de excusa.

-Acepta que estas perdiendo.

Sirius se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de James. El rostro serio se desvaneció y volvió al de siempre. Al de un Merodeador.

Más chiquillas se arremolinaron en la mesa. Lily Evans salio de Las tres Escobas.

-¿sola, Lily?

Lo que menos quería escuchar. La voz arrastrada de Snape con aire de sabelotodo. Le volteo a ver de mala gana. Severus alzo una ceja mostrándole que su mirada de "te odio" ya no le impresionaba.

-Sabes, aunque siempre es un gusto recibir tus ironías y sarcasmos, debo decir que el día de hoy paso.

Dijo molesta, Severus solo soltó una risa y detuvo el paso de Lily que estaba empezando. Pero ella con rudeza se soltó del agarre.

-¿¡Que quieres, Severus!?

-Saber el porque de esa actitud el día de hoy. Aunque creo que ya lo se-apretó sus puños con _furia_ contenida-Lo que siempre espere y te dije¿no?

-¡Tu y Black son mas parecidos de lo que creen!

Severus le volteo los ojos con aire de ofendido. Ese si habia sido un golpe realmente bajo.

-Lily, no pongas mi paciencia a prueba…

-¿Yo tu paciencia a prueba?-repitió con una risa de ironía-¿Tu me crees estupida o que?-Severus iba a hablar pero no hubo espacio-¿Acaso crees que no se que tu fuiste el que ataco a James? Tu con tus suposiciones idiotas de Remus, tus malditos celos a James y Black… ¡me tienen harta y asqueada! Tu maldita manía de perseguirme con todas tu cosas de mi relación con James… ¡ya basta!

Lily no soltaba ni una lagrima. Pero los ojos verdes estaban ahogados. Severus estaba herido. No tanto por las palabras de Lily, era un punto que ella no habia percatado…

-¿"James" y "relación"?-escupió con frialdad- Vaya Lily¿Cuándo empezaste a llamar a tu juego "relación" y al objeto de tu odio por su nombre?

Se quedo estática. No habia percatado ni la mitad de lo que dijo. Solo grito y soltó todo lo que la carcomía y le hacia daño. Iba a hablar por segunda vez.

-Cuando vuelvas a ser la misma Lily con una pizca de razonamiento me avisas.

Y se fue dejándola sola.

Lily Evans, aquella que conocía desde hace tanto, no volvería. Ahora era vulnerable y débil. Cosas que no le gustaban de las personas.

Cosas por las que el correría a acorralarla en sus brazos. Cosas que el jamás podría hacer…porque Lily Evans, quería que otro la sostuviera.

-¿y que decidiste, Severus?

Una voz siceante lo puso alerta. Un cabello platinado y una sonrisa arrogante. Lucius Malfoy estaba parado detrás de el.

-dime cuando y a que hora, Lucius.

Severus Snape, como un buen Slytherin, sabia que la_ iría_ no le llevaría a nada, y solo le quedaba seguir el camino trazado.

Besos esparcidos por todo el cuello. Una mordida y quedaría un moretón con tonos verdosos a su alrededor. Lily ahogo un grito. Busco con desesperación los labios de James. Sus manos estaban perdidas bajo la playera blanca de uniforme rasguñando la espalda. Sus piernas no soltaban sus caderas.

Solo buscaba algo, un punto o señal de que James Potter seguía perteneciéndole.

-Lily, espera-Corto el beso y Lily los volvió a apresar. James habia estado tan sorprendido por esa reacción que no pudo ni cerrar los ojos para disfrutar-¿Pero que te pasa?

-Calla y bésame-susurro. Suplicante, amable…como una enamorada.

-¿Lily?-se separo y la observo a los ojos. Esa mirada era diferente a las demás ocasiones-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me pasa nada!-dijo con rudeza-¿acaso no tienes ganas?

La soltó y la abrazo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello blanco manchado de marcas rojas.

-no así, Lily-dijo con dulzura.

Lily lo empujo y salio corriendo con fuerza.

Su rostro se empapo de agua salada. Toda su debilidad habia salido a flote, y su cuerpo estaba temblando de la _ira_ que eso le provocado.

-¿Lily, que ocurre?

Se abalanzo sobre la voz tranquila y preocupada. Empapo la túnica que llevaba.

Remus Lupin solo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lily y dio unas palmaditas.

-¡ya no puedo mas!-grito ahogada-¿Por qué, Remus? Todo se salio de control. ¡Y me da rabia que todos me lo advirtieron y por orgullo no lo acepte! Pero ya no puedo seguir...

-¿perdiste?-dijo tranquilo. Sabiendo lo que significaba esa simple pregunta con doble sentido.

Lily solo se hundió más al abrazo. Temblando de impotencia y furia. No le quedaba más que aceptar la verdad.

* * *

_Resultaste ser el ganador. Y eso es lo que me da mas coraje de aceptar…_

**Fortissimo- Rita Pavone.**


	7. Pereza

**Moony, reportandose:**

El final llego!

Por fin…no me gusto mucho como me quedo…pero andaba algo corta de inspiración. De hecho, no encontré ninguna canción para escuchar mientras escribía este cap.

No me quedo tan mal…talvez falto mas lime.

En fin…disfrútenlo!

Tengo pensando hacer un capitulo llamado _Vanidad_, pero dedicado a Sirius Black…será como una viñeta nada mas… ¿Qué opinan? Díganmelo en sus reviews!

* * *

**Pereza**

_¿No te aburres?_

Lily Evans se consideraba una persona activa. Estudiaba todo cuanto podía, hablaba con sus amigas y asistía a los partidos de quidditch con energías. Hasta iba con ganas a las clases…pero ahora no tenía la mínima intención de ir a una de ellas.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto Alice un tanto preocupada. Lily estaba en la cama ya con el uniforme pero sin los zapatos.

-Tengo _flojera_, es todo.

-Bueno, talvez McGonagall si lo tome con enfermedad grave si viene de ti. Pero mejor levántate de una vez.

-Voy…de todos modos, no me puedo esconder para siempre.

-Me extraña verte así, hoy es tu día favorito en la semana.

Alice sonrio. Lily le vio extraña. Era martes por la mañana. Tenia las primeras dos horas Pociones, luego Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, clases que le gustaban bastantes…solo por el hecho que…

-Potter no esta en ninguna de tus clases de la mañana. ¿Qué suerte, no? Un día donde te sientes mal y el no te lo arruinara. Pero bajemos de una vez a desayunar o se nos hará mas tarde.

Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Lily le siguió el paso tranquila. No estaría con James, no tendría su presencia. Su risa cuando dijera una ocurrencia que enojara a cualquier profesor. Sus comentarios arrogantes. Su voz llamándola y provocándola para salir pero era la puerta para una pelea.

Pensar en esas cosas, todo el tiempo desperdiciado, le dio que nunca le habia dado, _pereza_.

Los juegos de chiquilla encaprichada en nunca tener una verdadera relación.

Ya no mas…

Le daba _flojera_ seguir fingiendo, seguir engañándose y jugar un juego en el que ella hacia bastante habia perdido pero no habia caído en cuenta.

-¿Me dices la verdad, Moony?

-¿Desde cuando te miento, Padfoot?

Remus alzo una ceja casi ofendido. Sirius estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos en plato.

¿Habia escuchado bien?

¿Lily Evans habia aceptado que el juego era simplemente una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos?

-Esta bastante herida por ella misma. Pero a la vez se ve bastante aliviada.

-Pues me alegro que esto acabe. Prongs y Evans no hacían este juego para nada entretenido… mucha pasión, pero nada nuevo e interesante. Me _aburrían_ y me daban _flojera _con sus cosas.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-No lo hacían para divertirte.

-Me refiero a que siempre hacían lo mismo y tenia un final bastante predecible…

-Tienes razón.

Sirius trato de concentrarse en sus deberes y Remus vio al vació por unos instantes.

-Padfoot-el chico hizo un sonido de prestarle atención-¿Crees que Prongs siga enamorado de Lily aun con todo esto?

-¿Acaso ya no estas en nuestra habitación en las noches?-Sirius rodó los ojos-No hay noche que James "Prongs" Potter no se duerma sin decir alguna de las virtudes de Evans.

Remus se volvió a reír. Es que hasta la pregunta era tonta. Observo unos segundos más a Sirius y se quedo admirado. El chico habia madurado y se veia mas centrado que hace unos meses. Talvez la falta de atención de James, o haber salido de la casa Black lo habían ayudado a madurar.

-El Señor Tenebroso es excepcional. Un verdadero líder y amo. Debes sentirte orgulloso de que haya puesto su atención en ti, Severus.

-Y lo estoy.

Lucius Malfoy guiaba a Snape entre el bosque prohibido. Hablaba de lo grande que era Lord Voldemort.

Sus planes de eliminar a los "sangre sucia".

La utopia perfecta de verdaderos merecedores del mundo y lo que deberían usar la magia.

La eliminación de los muggles.

Y el poder que le daría a sus seguidores.

Poder.

La sola palabra le causaba escalofríos a Severus Snape. Lo que siempre ha querido y anhelado junto con el reconocimiento de los demás.

No le importaba la utopia perfecta ni la perduración de la sangre limpia. Con que el tuviera el control sobre los demás, que le temieran y respetaran…era mas que suficiente.

Se habia rendido con Lily Evans.

No era _pereza_. Ni mucho menos que la dejara de amar…es solo que a estas alturas, el ya sabia que ella estaba enamorada de su enemigo.

A esas alturas, el ya no tenia el interés de que le correspondiera. Se haría fuerte, se haría poderoso…y la tendría a como diera.

-¿Y como dijiste que se llaman sus seguidores, Lucius?

-Mortifagos.

Elegante, y helaba la piel. Severus sonrio por el solo nombre. Era el respeto y el miedo que el anhelaba.

-¿Q-que dijiste?

Alice soltó el libro de Historia de la Magia.

Lily Evans estaba enfrente de ella. Los ojos verdes clavados en sinceridad y las mejillas rojas en un toque de vergüenza parecido al de una adolescente realmente soñadora.

Quiso que Alice como mejor amiga se enterara primero de lo que habia pasado entre ella y James.

-¿Pero como paso?

Los encuentros, los besos, las provocaciones y los celos. El pasillo donde siempre se encuentran y comparten más que besos y caricias. Todos esos detalles se los contó.

Para esta parte, Alice estaba con las mejillas entintadas de rosa.

Pero sobre todo lo que contó…fue James Potter. Lo que lo necesitaba, le provocaba cada vez que el ponía un dedo sobre su piel.

-¿No hace falta que te diga que fuiste una tonta verdad?

-No, ya se han encargado de decírmelo.

Lily frunció el seño y Alice se rió. Hacia tanto que no veia a Lily tan fresca, tan feliz…tan ella.

Los últimos días, ella se mostraba mas fría, a la defensiva, tan orgullosa y misteriosa. Pero por fin, habia vuelto su mejor amiga…

-Lils…ahí viene.

La pelirroja volteo y lo vio entrar.

Venia enfrente de sus amigos. Reía mientras contoneaba su escoba. Siempre tan fresco después de una ardua practica de quidditch. Lily sonrio cuando lo vio entrar, era el James Potter que le gustaba desde hace tanto y le costaba admitir.

-No es por presumir…pero realmente es imposible mejorar. Soy la perfección en el quidditch.

Se paso una mano por los cabellos y Sirius rió. Remus hizo una mueca de desaprobación aunque sabia que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, y Petter solo lo veia como un Dios.

-Como siempre Potter…presumiendo¿no te _cansas_?

Lily estaba frente a el, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada severa de siempre. James sonrio de pura satisfacción ante el comentario. Alice estaba asombrada por el regaño, tanto como Sirius y Remus¿no era que lo iba a intentar?

-¿De ser grandioso, Evans? Jamás. ¿Acaso quieres que mienta?

-No, pero podrías tener modestia.

-Hm… ¿Qué te parece esto? "Sirius podría estar a mi altura"-sonrio.

-hey!-reclamo algo ofendido el aludido.

-¿A eso le llamas modestia?-frunció en seño.

-Vamos, Evans…sabes que es la verdad.

-Oh, ya cállate James.

Antes de que todos pudieran sorprenderse (y mas James) porque Lily lo habia llamado por su nombre y con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica ya lo habia agarrado por la el cuello de la túnica y lo beso enfrente de todos.

Todos se quedaron de hielo. Sirius seguía procesando lo ocurrido con la pelea y no encontraba ni la más mínima lógica. Los demás que estaban en la sala común no podían salir del asombro.

Lily Evans colgada del cuello de James Potter y besándole, mientras el la sostenía de la cintura.

-Ejem... ¿te ayudo con la tarea, Wormtail?-

Dijo Remus para poder tener un pretexto para salir de la sala común y dejar de ver esa escena.

De vuelta aquel pasillo. El ambiente era menos cargado de siempre.

James acariciaba y provocaba cosquillas por todo el cuerpo blanco. Lily se estremecía al sentirlo. Los besos eran suaves y pausados. Lily acariciaba y enrollaba los cabellos negros en sus dedos y sus piernas abrazaban la cintura de James.

-Dilo de nuevo, Lily-susurro entre besos.

Lily sonrio divertido y mordió el labio inferior de James

_-¿James?_

-Sabes que eso no. Lo otro…

Lily tomo las mejillas de James. Y le desabrochaba la blusa blanca y le veia directo a los ojos verdes…aquellos ojos verdes que siempre estaban oscurecidos y esa tarde estaban claros y mas brillantes.

-Te amo, James.

Lo beso de lleno, buscando su lengua. James sonrio y pensó que ya no iba a ser mas sexo…si no algo mas fuerte.

_Porque me he cansada de jugar…_

_**Game Over.**_


	8. Extra: Vanidad

**Noir Moony, reportándose:**

Hace mucho que ya quería actualizar con este capitulo. A diferencia de los demás, esto es muy calmado…pero como dije, es un cap dedicado a Sirius Black. Espero les guste.

Ah y claro, lamento la tardanza u.u

* * *

**Vanidad**

Lily se abraza a James por el cuello, mientras acomoda sus piernas en el regazo de este. James, por su parte, rodea la cintura de ella y el mundo le deja de existir. Pero para los espectadores, el mundo sigue, y esos movimientos los asquean.

-Miren, haya arriba el cuarto esta completamente desocupado¿A que se largan a cogerse a otro lado?-Se quejo Sirius, mirándolos acusadoramente.

-¡Sirius¿No podrías ser menos grafico?

Remus le regaña mientras el color carmín se acumula en sus mejillas, provocando que Lily se ría de su actitud avergonzada. Pero Remus acepta que en verdad le gustaría que Lily y James se fueran a otro lado a hacer sus _cosas_, porque no le gustan las interrupciones en sus cómodas horas de estudio enfrente de la chimenea.

-Padfoot, que tu hayas rechazado tus citas para hoy no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo.

-Hoy no tuvo citas-Hablo Peter, sacando su cabecilla del gran libro de Herbología.

Sirius le dio en la nuca a Peter con un libro grueso, haciéndolo dar quejidos. James estallo en risas.

-¡¿Perdón?!-James se hizo para enfrente, con una sonrisa de diversión pintada-¿El gran Sirius Orion Black no tuvo ninguna oferta de cita para el día de hoy?

-Calla, gusano-Le aventó un pergamino hecho bola-Desde hace mucho que no tengo citas. Hay que empezar a madurar.

Todos, y sobre todo Lily que aun no se lo creía, vieron a Sirius con grandes ojos en plato y atónitos.

-No cualquiera puede tenerme, y hay que hacérselos saber a esas incautas-Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Si, eso de hace un momento era demasiado bello como para en verdad creerlo-Musito Remus, palmeándose la frente.

-Tu solo eres un maldito _vanidoso_ que quiere hacerse el interesante-Sentencio Lily, haciéndole una mueca.

-Hey, tranquila fierecilla. Solo estoy hablando con la verdad. Como que no es mi culpa ser esto-se señalo el cuerpo-.Hay que cuidar mas este templo…

-…no tan sagrado ya-Concluyo Lily, riendo perversa.

-¿Quién te incluyo en los merodeadores?-Enarco una ceja. Odiaba cuando Lily Evans le retaba y lo dejaba sin tanto material para defenderse.

-¡Por favor! Ni loca me hubiera unido aunque me lo propusiera James. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que malgastar mi tiempo haciendo bromas.

-Claro, Evans. Encerrarte en la biblioteca como ratoncito quita mucho tiempo. Hacer los deberes en un día de todo el mes es extenuante. ¡Mujer! Un poco de acción, que no sea estar con James, te pondría de un color que no sea cadavérico.

-¿Entonces estas invitándome tu a los Merodeadores?

-¡Ah, no! Detén tu escoba un segundo. Haz lo que quieras fuera, pero en el grupo no te metas.

-James-Lily volteo y vio con ojos dulces a su novio, el cual ahora tenia un gesto de circunstancia-¿Me puedo unir a los Merodeadores?-hablo con vocecita de bebe.

-Eh…Lily…-carraspeo. ¿Por qué siempre el terminaba en medio de la pelea?

-¡Prongs, que no te haga eso!-Grito Sirius-¿Vas a dejar que ella te doblegue?

-¿Es que no la estas viendo?-Dijo con la voz ahogada, Lily estaba haciéndole caricias con sus dedos en el cuello.

-¡serás mandilon!-Dijo en tono insultante-Evans, déjalo por la paz.

-¿Tu _vanidad_ no soportaría que hubiera alguien mas bello al lado de _Prongs_?

Remus salto una risotada.

-Oh, Evans. Hasta James sabe que no eres mas bonita que yo-Sonrió perverso-Tu eres medianamente bonita, pero yo soy deseable¿verdad, James?

-¿En verdad esperas a que te conteste eso¡Pues quien me has creído!-Le miro de mala forma.

-Yo sabía que toda esa vanidad provenía de otro lado…-dijo Lily, volteando la mirada traviesa- Yo creía que solo acosabas a Remus, pero veo que ahora debo cuidar a mi James.

-¡Serás maldita!-Bramo Sirius, tras una larga carcajada de todo el grupo-.Todavía que gracias a mi estas con tu James.

-¿Y tu cuando colaboraste?-Dijo Lily, subiendo la voz.

-¿Qué no recuerdas?-Le miro de frente-En las tres escobas. Si yo no te pongo en tu lugar tu ni enterada.

-No te las des de grande Black, que júralo que si me di cuenta de algo ese día no fue por ti y tus maravillosos insultos-Concluyo, molesta e indignada.

-Que mal agradecida eres. Pero escúchame, es la última vez que te ayudo.

-Oh, Merlín… ¿Cómo podré sobrevivir?-Dijo de manera dramática. Sirius le vio de mala manera.

-Ya los dos-Hablo James-¿Sera posible una tarde los cinco juntos sin que se destrozen?

-Es tu novia que no reconoce mis virtudes.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir: la _vanidad_ no es virtud, si no pecado. Y lo peor es que no solo tienes _vanidad_, si no _orgullo, lujuria, codicia_…

-¡Mira quien acaba de hablar!-Señalo de forma acusadora.

-Se los ruego, basta.

Ambos Gryffindor se vieron con recelo. El azul mercurio chispeaba junto con el verde esmeralda, y enviaban miradas envenenadas. Al final, Sirius sonrió socarrón.

-Mira Evans, prometo portarme contigo con una condición.

-¿Enseñarte modales?

-Lily-Amenazo James. La chica solo sonrió.

-Muy graciosa…pero no. Yo seré el padrino de su primer hijo y llevara mi nombre.

Todos empezaron a partirse de risa.

-No, ya enserio Black. Dime la condición-Dijo Lily aun riendo.

-¡Hablaba enserio!

Lily y James se voltearon a ver sorprendidos y atónitos. Voltearon de nuevo hacia Sirius y jamás lo habían visto con un rostro tan serio.

-Bueno…creo que ser tú el padrino no es del todo una mala idea. Pero no habrá discusión sobre llamarlo Sirius u Orion…eso si es imposible-Sentencio Lily.

-¿Por qué?-dijo asombrado-Esos dos son hermosos nombres. Mira que es lo único que la loca de mi madre hizo bien…después de tenerme, claro.

Remus rodó los ojos. Ya que no podía estudiar, mínimo se entretendría viendo la discusión.

-Olvídalo, mi hijo no tendrá tu nombre-Concluyo Lily, y por su tono de voz era punto final a ese asunto-. Ahora, debo irme, quede de verme con Alice.

Se levanto, muy al pesar de James. Agarro el mentón de su novio y dio un beso profundo, pero corto en sus labios. De ahí se despidió con su mano de los chicos.

El silencio volvió y todos volvieron sus vistas a los libros. Remus ya se veía más tranquilo y complacido. Había resuelto algo: jamás estar con Lily y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-¡De acuerdo! No se llamara como yo…

Remus se pego con el libro. Adiós a la calma.

-Pero ya vera tu fierecilla, Prongs. Mi ahijado le pondrá mi nombre a su primogénito.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-James enarco una ceja.

-Que me amara tanto como tu lo haces, querido-James le vio fulminante-Vamos, seré su favorito y me querrá mas que a ti.

-Tiene razón Lily, eres vanidoso-Dijo James, sonriendo burlón.

Sirius le pasaba como agua aquella palabra. En realidad no le molestaba que le dijeran así, porque muy en el fondo, el sabia que no lo era. La vanidad te ciega y te hace hacer cosas para subir aun más el grado de perfección. ¿Pero que tiene de perfecto un traidor a la sangre¿Qué tiene de perfecto ser la vergüenza de la familia?

-¿Sabes que bromea, verdad?-Hablo Remus, en un momento que estuvieron a solas.

-Ja, y aunque no lo hiciera…soy indestructible.

-No vuelvo a consolar verdades-dijo frustrado de tratar de animar a alguien que no se decaía.

Sirius se rió. De todos modos, ser vanidoso no es tan malo.

Una última cosa: Les invito a leer mi nuevo JamesxLily, Crepúsculo. Esta basado en el libro de Stephenie Meyer, pero les garantizo que no es una trascripción de este.

* * *

Se cuidan!

Love&Peace

_**M**_u_**FF**_i_**N**_s_&__**K**_i_**SS**_e_**S**_


End file.
